The Red Knight of 4th Holy Grail War
by Nerojou
Summary: an imaginary story about what if Archer Emiya was summoned instead of Archer Gilgamesh in the 4th Holy Grail War.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

After a roared thunder and a great wind, on top of the summoning circle, a man's silhouette can be seen behind the cloudy smoke. The other two people who watched the summoning process at the Tohsaka mansion's underground can't help but felt astounded.

It seems the summoning was success, Tohsaka Tokiomi thought. Even though I lost the artifact that I intended to use as the catalyst, apparently a servant can still be called forth without that. Well, it must be depending on the summoner's skill as a magus, too.

The man stepped out from the altar. A knight in red, his coat fluttered as he walked. There's no noble aura coming from him, but the gallant figure in front of them was undoubtly a heroic spirit.

"Are you the master who called me?" asked the man.

"Yes. My name is Tohsaka Tokiomi. May I know which servant class are you?" answered Tokiomi with his usual arrogant attitude. Somehow he can't help but feel a bit disappointed with the servant he has called. He was wishing for the strongest servant that will bring him to victory in this fourth Holy Grail war. If only he didn't lose the artifact, he would have done that.

"I might not look like one, but I'm from the Archer class." answered the man. He was frowned a bit when he heard the name 'Tohsaka'.

"I see. And if I might ask, which hero are you? I've never seen an archer hero from the past that looks like you." said Tokiomi again.

"Maybe it's because I'm coming from the future." said Archer. "The heroic spirits realm is not bound by the normal time axis. Therefore, if the hero from the past can be called forth, so is the future's."

"Hm, that does make sense." Tokiomi nodded. "Still, I would like to know which hero are you?"

"Yes—I was known by the name Emiya." replied Archer.

Now was Tokiomi's turn to be astonished. "…Huh? Emiya…? Are you by any chance related to a man named Emiya Kiritsugu?"

Archer looked a little surprised to hear that name, but he answered calmly. "Kiritsugu… I do know him and he's related to me, but I'm definitely not him."

After he looked around the place, and the two other people who saw the summoning process, Kotomine Risei and Kirei, he talked again to Tokiomi with a firm voice.

"I think I understand which era I've been summoned into. I must say I'm sorry; I can't let you know further about my previous life. I don't want the future of this time to be twisted because of me."

Tokiomi looked a bit confused, but he didn't really mind it. "I get it. But promised me you will fight with all you've got in order to win this war with me."

"Certainly, master."

"I will see you later when I need you to fight. Father Risei and Kirei-kun, please follow me outside, I want to have a conversation with you." Then Tokiomi walked outside the basement and quickly followed by the two, while Archer is still silently observing them.

Deep inside, Archer was thinking about many possible situations involving people from his past that he will encounter. But still, it seems like his wish is yet to be granted…

By the meantime, he will just act like a normal usual servant for now.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The next morning came peacefully just like usual. Archer, in his physical form, stared from his room at the scenery outside the mansion. The bright sun, blue sky, and daily picture of people going to school or work, it's hard to imagine that this place will soon be a battlefield. At least it's not really surprising for him, who had seen this place turned into hell once.

Since he was summoned last night, Tokiomi didn't give him any particular order. His attitude towards Archer is somehow cold and arrogant, but it's not strange that there are some masters who only see their servant as a tool. He gave Archer his own room, though. As Archer walk downstairs, suddenly a little girl's voice surprised him.

"…Who are you?"

The girl with black hair and twintails seems so familiar to him. He once see her photograph, looks exactly the same as the girl before him.

"Tohsaka… Rin…" Archer murmurs unconsciously. The girl was only staring at him with a sharp and intimidating look, but with her little figure, it looks cute instead. Archer felt uneasy though, being faced with someone he knows well from his past, moreover when she's still a little kid.

Then, just like a bell that came to save the situation, Tokiomi appeared from the living room and approached them. "He's just one of father's acquaintances, who will stay here for a while. Now, Rin, have you finished packing your stuffs?" asked Tokiomi gently.

"Um, yeah—"she awkwardly answered, still glancing at Archer.

"Good. Now let's help your mother with her bags. " Tokiomi hold her hand and walked her to the living room, while silently told Archer to go back to his room.

"…I see, he's moving his wife and daughter away from here. Well, it's only logical that they shouldn't be involved in this war." Archer thought. The way Rin looks at his father, it shows that she really admired her father. No wonder she's so ambitious at following his father's steps with participating and winning the Holy Grail war, several years from now.

Later in the night, at the hour when even the trees sleep, a shadow crept into Tohsaka's mansion. He wore a jet black robe and a white skull mask. It was Kotomine Kirei's servant, Assasin. Even though the mansion was protected by a boundary field, with his Presence Concealment skill from his class, it's possible to slip away from the field and sneak in.

Just about an hour ago, his master was ordering him to kill Tohsaka Tokiomi. Assassin wonders about what happened that could change Kirei's mind to kill his own teacher, but the servant that Tokiomi called forth yesterday must be the reason. After Tokiomi failed to summon the strongest servant, an unknown servant was summoned instead. Kirei probably thinking that heroic spirit of Archer was weaker than he expected, and the merit of cooperating with Tokiomi in the war will fade away.

When Assasin was about to destroy the boundary field from the inside, suddenly an arrow flied rapidly from above and pierced his hand. Instead of the pain, he was more shocked by the unexpected strike. He looked up to the mansion's roof, and saw a man in red coat, holding a bow and readying for a second strike. His sharp, eagle-like eyes were fixed at Assassin.

"Kh… you must be Tohsaka's servant." Assassin hissed. "I must say you were pretty good to hit me back then, but I doubt mere arrows are likely to kill me."

Hearing that statement, Archer smirked a little. "We'll see about that."

The next instant, the black iron arrow that he intended to use disappear, and replaced by a big, strange-shaped spiral sword. Actually it's more like a spear than a sword. Nonetheless, that thing was too strange to become an arrow.

"What the—"

The amount of time for Archer to released the arrow and it flied at high speed towards Assassin were amazingly fast. Failed to escape, the arrow pierced Assassin chest, and because of its spiral shape, the damage was doubled. With a shrieking voice, Assassin disappeared from this world. At the last moment, he felt other masters' familiars outside the mansion, observing the fall of the first servant in the fourth Holy Grail War.

Inside the mansion, Tokiomi was sitting comfortably at his room, while observing the quick battle that happened outside. He looks kind of surprised, but also smiled satisfyingly. Then, his servant appeared from his spirit form in front of Tokiomi.

"My duty tonight is finished, master." said Archer.

"Good. Thank you, Archer." replied Tokiomi. "I must say that I was wrong to underestimate your ability. Tonight you have showed that you're quite a worthy servant for me. You may rest for now; we'll soon face more fierce battles later."

Archer silently turned away and walked out from Tokiomi's room. Tokiomi somehow felt at ease that his servant was surprisingly obedient. At first he was a little worried that Archer had the Independent Action skill, which might makes him quite hard to completely control his servant. But seeing this, maybe it's not a problem for now.

"At least somehow, everything is going as planned for the moment." he grinned.

Meanwhile, at the Mackenzie's house at Fuyuki city, Waver Velvet was astonished by the scene that he just saw through his familiar.

"No way—Assassin has been killed?"

With the opening of the Holy Grail War, Waver thought it's obvious to firstly observe the three founding families residences first. The Einzberns castle is still looked empty though, so it's between the Matous or Tohsakas. But he didn't expect that the raiding will actually happen tonight.

"Hey Rider, there has been one loss!" said Waver to the big guy who was lying in his room, which apparently to be his servant, Rider. The CTR playing the cassette about some military arms and stuff completely sucked Rider's attention. He just replied Waver with an "Hmm."

Despite the heroic spirit of his servant was Alexander, the King of Conquerors, Waver was pissed because in fact his servant has been doing nothing. Rider has this obsession of conquering the world once again, and has done the research of current era's war. He only spent his time on watching or reading nowadays military stuffs.

"Did you hear me? Assassin has been eliminated! The Holy Grail War is already started!"

"Yeah, so what about it? That Assassin guy was no biggie, right? He's just a rat in hiding." replied Rider again, without turned his eyes off the TV.

His reaction just making Waver more pissed, but he tried to remain calm. "O, of course, I'm glad that one enemy was down, but I'm more concerned about Tohsaka's servant, Archer."

"Hmm? How so?"

"Well, first, his identity was a mysterious one. I've never seen an archer heroic spirit like him from the past." said Waver again, "and his Noble Phantasm… I think I've seen the picture of that sword before in the history archive, but this Archer is definitely not the owner… How could he have that sword?"

"Oh well, that's fine, kid. We'll find his true identity sooner or later." Rider laughed, and slapped Waver's back, which with his big hand; it's more like a punch, making the small magus choked.


End file.
